My Power My Responsibility
by spiderman.official.arp
Summary: Peter Parker is an ordinary kid until he turns into SPIDERMAN! You may think you know this story but i can assure you, you have never heard this story. Read how Peter faces challenges he never thought he had to encounter and find out what truly makes a hero.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the streets of New York with my head hanging. My costume was ripped with holes all over. My hair stuck out of torn pieces of my mask and blood dripped from my face and bruises and cuts all over my body were visible from miles away. I had a limp as I walked over the rubble of what used to be Time Square. I walk slowly past fallen buildings, abandoned cars, and worst of all… dead bodies. "How did this happen…" I breathe out to myself. I fall to my knees uncontrollably and stare blankly at the ground. My mind travels back to the first day this all started.

"Peter wake up! You're going to be late!" my aunt screamed from the kitchen as she made me cereal. I groaned in my pillow not wanting to wake up. I push myself out of bed and move sluggishly to the bathroom. I take a shower as quick as possible and get dressed. I walk down the stairs still tired but waking up slowly. I smile as I see my Aunt May and Uncle Ben looking at each other in the eyes and kiss. 'That's what I want… Their love is so strong and they're perfect for each other. Why can't I have that' I think to myself as I walk in the kitchen and sit down. They smile at me and say in unison "Good morning Peter". I take a spoonful of cereal in my mouth as I mumble out "Morning" I look at my watch and notice school starts in ten minutes "Crap! Gotta go, love you!" I say quickly as I drop my spoon in the bowl, kiss them both on the cheek and rush out the door and run towards school.

I hear the bell ring as I enter the school and I know I'm late. I open the door to my homeroom class and sneak to the back as my teacher is taking attendance. "Peter Parker" I hear as I take the empty seat that is assigned to me. "Here!" I say quickly and out of breathe. After she takes attendance she walks to the center of the room with a stack full of papers. I hear groans as they assume quickly it's going to be work but she immediately silences them "Quiet now! These are permission slips to attend a science presentation at the Science Hall" she explains as she passes out the papers. I grab my slip and out it in my backpack. After she finishes with that, she gets out a packet for every student "Now this is what we're gonna be working on. This is gonna be completed and turned in by the end of the class" she says as the class groans again "I suggest you start and stop complaining like Mr. Parker" she points to me as she sees I've already answered the first couple questions. Everybody looks at me with disgust and I even get a paper ball thrown at me.

Class ends before I know it and it seems as if I'm the only one who finished. Everyone turns in their packet after me but as they walk past me, I get shoved or mocked by most the people. I hear snickers from the girls as the guys laugh and insult me under their breath but still loud enough for me to hear. I ignore them and walk to my locker. I hear a scream of pain not far. I turn my head and see Flash bullying some freshman. I shake my head and grab everything I need out of my locker and place it in my bag before walking to my next class. Before I realize it, I hear a locker slam and I quickly look surprised. I see the kid on the floor in pain from being pushed into the metal lockers. I decide this has gotten too far. I push myself through the crowd and grab Flash's shoulder. I'm smaller than he is and more scrawny but I didn't intend to fight him. "Flash stop!" I say before being pushed back from him. I walk back up to him but this time he turns and I feel a stinging sensation in my face. I'm on the floor before I know it and he looks down at me "Parker you gotta learn to mind your own business!" he says before walking away. The crowd disappears quickly and all who are left are me and the freshman. "Thank you so much… it means a lot" he says before helping me up. "I'm Travis" he tells me. "I'm Peter" I say holding my eye while still in pain. "Nice to meet you, I'll see you later" he says before rushing off to his next class. I would have said the same but knowing this school, I'd probably never see him again. I walk to my next class and sit in the back. I try to stay hidden which isn't hard since no one really notices me. I go throughout the school day doing the work and staying as quiet as possible. I walk home when I hear the final dismissal bell ring.

I get home and greet my Aunt and Uncle. They smile at me but quickly look worried once they spot my bruise. I tell them what happened "I'm glad you did what you did Peter but I'm not sure if you did the right thing. You should've gotten a teacher" May says but Uncle Ben testifies "No the teacher wouldn't have gotten there in time. He did what he had to and I'm very proud. You did good son." he pats me on the back and smiles at me. I can tell Aunt May doesn't agree but she stays silent. I give them the permission slip and they immediately sign it. I place it back in my backpack and go upstairs to work on homework. After I finish homework, I start to study but am interrupted by my Uncle knocking on the door. "May just wanted me to let you to know that dinner is ready." He says through the door before walking away. I mark the page I'm on and go downstairs to see Uncle Ben and Aunt May waiting for me. I sit down with them and we eat together as a family. After dinner, I do the dishes and go back upstairs to finish studying. After a couple hours, it starts getting late. I close my Physics textbook and put it on my desk "Let's hope tomorrow is better" I say to myself as I climb into bed and close my eyes. I lose myself in thought until before I know it, I'm start dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the loud "BEEP BEEP BEEP" of my alarm clock. I turn it off as I jump out of bed. I walk sluggishly to the bathroom. I take a quick shower to wake myself up. I get dressed in my normal attire before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. I smile at the sight of pancakes with syrup on the table. I sit down and start to dig in. My aunt is at the sink doing dishes as my Uncle Ben is nowhere to be seen. I assume he's still sleeping since today he is off from work. I quickly finish breakfast and thank my aunt for the delicious meal with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I go up the stairs stepping up two stairs at a time. I go in my room and get my backpack before going back downstairs. The thought in the back in my head appears out of nowhere but it's a pleasant surprise. 'I've got the field trip today!' I say in my head in excitement. I grab the skateboard next to the door and rush out the door. I toss the skateboard on the sidewalk and hop on with a running start.

I skate to school and put my skateboard in my locker before heading to my first period. I enter and take a seat at my desk. As the bell rings, everyone takes out their permission slips except for a select few who forgot to get it signed. I look over and see a few kids making fun of the field trip saying "Only nerds are going" or "I wouldn't be caught dead at that science presentation". The teacher walks up to the front of the class and silences them. "Now class the field trip to the science hall will be the entire day so I hope you brought your lunch. As for the kids who did not feel the need to bring in a signed permission slip, you will be going to Ms. Alverez's class to do a packet of work I've set up for you". All the smirks and sly remarks stop and all the kids look at her wide eyed. The kids without the slips start complaining. "Now how stupid does this sound." I laugh to myself as the kids without the slip stand up and walk out the door to Ms. Alverez's class. The rest of the class exits the school to the buses waiting outside for us. We board the buses and take our seats.

I sit down in the last available seat which is near a group of kids I don't particularly care for, all except Gwen Stacy. I see Gwen and remember back to when I met her in 6th grade. We never really talked because she was always with the cool kids but she was still smarter than she lead on to be. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I am quickly awakened by someone bumping into me. It was Flash who wasn't sitting here when I fell asleep. I look behind me and see that the original kid who was sitting beside me had switched seats with Flash. 'Great' I say in my mind as Flash pushes me against the window. Almost immediately after I hit the glass with my face, I feel the force of Flash's body lift from me and my face moves back away from the window. I look to what caused Flash to retreat from tormenting me and it was Gwen. She pulled him off of me and told him to leave me alone. I could tell Flash was angry for what she did but he always listened to her. I had a feeling he liked her and that's the only reason he does what he does for her. Flash goes back to his seat and I air mouth the Gwen "Thank you." She smiles at me and I smile back just as the bus comes to a stop.

All our heads turn towards the front of the bus as the teacher stands up and faces us "Okay everyone! It is a privilege to be here so you all better be on your best behavior! No fooling around!" She says looking at Flash in particular. We all stand up and walk out of the bus and towards the entrance of the Science Hall. We enter and see a big crowd of scientists and business men talking to each other and a big stage with many spiders in glass boxes. A scientist walks up on stage and taps the mike to silence everyone. "Thank you all for coming. Today we will show you an extraordinary experiment. We will be showing radioactive spiders. This will show us that there is a possibility to making this world a better place. This will show that we can use this to heal people with many diseases and even enhance abilities." The scientist explains as he shows us all the spiders. I go up to the front of the crowd and take out my camera. I point it at the spiders and the scientist and snap a shot.

A spider had fallen out of the box through one of the holes during putting them on the stage earlier. It had made its way to the roof and just as I took his picture; it fell and landed on my hand. Out of instinct, it bit my hand. I was shocked at the event and threw it off me. Immediately after the bite, I started feeling dizzy. I felt as if I was gonna faint. "I need to get out of here…" I say as I stumble towards the exit. Not caring about the class group, I walk out and head home. I cross the street still woozy and getting worst. Spontaneously, a car comes rushing at me and I jump out of the way before I realize it. I close my eyes thinking I got hit but when I reopen them, I'm on a wall. I'm on the side of a building wall as if… I was a spider. I drop down shocked from what I just experienced. "God I need to get home… I'm hallucinating like crazy" I say trying to make an excuse for what just happened.

I get home and hurry to my room. I ignore my aunt and uncle and crash on my bed. I stay there with my head pumping and my body sweating out of control. I pass out soon after.


End file.
